Annie Fasris Invern
Annie Fasris Invern (アンネ・ファスリス・インベルン) was the Queen of Inveria. She was the mother of Princess Keno Fasris Invern. Appearance Annie possessed a set of eyes that have colors of the rainbow. Personality Unlike her husband, Annie was said to have a warm, gentle personality whenever she greets Keno. Background Annie Fasris Invern was married to her husband who is the king of Inveria. She was the person who gave birth to the king's only daughter, Keno Fasris Invern. She was acknowledged as being a top-class magic caster of that nation her beloved has ruled over. Chronology The Vampire Princess of the Lost Country Arc Annie and her husband King Invern greeted Keno for breakfast after she had been brought by Nastasha. During the meal, she and the king got into a argument over their daughter's magical development. King Invern believed that Keno had not mastered the 2nd tier of magic despite her mother's training. He believed that live combat training was also a necessary component, though Annie opposed the idea. Annie came to a comprise with King Invern, stating they will wait until she's at least reached the second tier first. Her father could then take part in martial instruction, but until Keno's body fully developed. The King relented to the arrangement. Annie stated that after breakfast she will being instructing Keno in magic until lunchtime. After that Balen would take over. When King Invern asked to attend one of their teaching sessions to see her progress to which Annie agreed. During Keno's training with her mother, a sudden magical phenomena occurred, that caused everyone to experience unimaginable writhing pain. Annie attempted to cast multiple spells on her daughter to protect but to no avail. Nastasha who was in the room attempted to open the door, but collapsed due to the pain she experienced. Her small effort allowed Annie a exit to crawl to the door to and open and to drag Keno out. The door was then partly opened, and the queen believed that the one responsible would appera. It turned out to be King Invern who too was affected whatever befelled his family. He informed her to use teleportation to escape, but to her shock Annie found something was interfering with the spell. After it was over, Annie was among thousands of poor souls that had been transformed into zombies in the kingdom. Forty years later, hope came in the form of Suzuki Satoru who befriended Keno and agreed to help the princess restore the people to their original states. The two decided to journey to seek a way to undo the magic. As a precaution the pair located Annie, King Invern and Nastasha. They relocated them to a chained room in the sewers of the city. This was to keep them safe from those that came to investigate the city. Five years of traveling and research, Suzuki manage to locate and defeat the mastermind, Cure Elim Los Malvar, behind the zombiefication of Inveria. However his death did not free the inhabitants of Inveria from the undead state. Keno silently knew that no such method could bring them back. The two comrades return to the sewers of Inveria and saw that nothing had changed. Unable to kill them to end their misery, Keno said goodbye to her loved ones and continued to travel the New World. Abilities and Powers Annie was considered to be an extraordinarily talented genius magic caster as she was capable of casting 5th-tier spells. She was noted as being a wizard who must be focused on improving her arcane magic casting ability.Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 1: Encounter In The Lost Country Active * Anti-Evil Protection * Reinforce Armor * Undead Form Relationships King Invern Annie seems to be at odds with her husband over the type of training their daughter, Keno should be receiving. Despite being wedded together, they are not always on friendly terms with each other. She would argue with the different ideas her husband has in mind when training Keno. Keno Fasris Invern Annie rarely scolds her daughter at times. Annie tends to be the person who looks after Keno and training her with magic. Trivia *At the age of nine, Annie contended with suitors, an event her husband recalls clearly. Quotes * (To King Invern about Keno): "I oppose that. According to what I have seen, I don’t think this child is like you -- gifted with weapons. Until she awakens an affinity for one of the four great powers, we ought to keep on training her as a magic caster. More importantly, I forbid her to take part in anything as dangerous as live combat." * (To King Invern): "If we do not start thinking about this early on, all the good candidates will have found spouses by then. Our child will then become a leftover woman that nobody’s willing to buy." References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Rainbow Eyes Category:Undead Category:Zombies Category:Magic Casters Category:Wizards Category:Royalty Category:Queens Category:Sovereigns Category:Inveria